Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection-molded circuit carrier.
Description of the Background Art
An injection-molded circuit carrier having a semiconductor body is known from JP 2008 04 1817 A. The terminals for the integrated circuit are guided on the outside of the circuit carrier to the underside for the purpose of facilitating a contacting of the circuit carrier. It should be noted that the injection-molded circuit carrier is also known as a “molded interconnect device” or “MID”, and the semiconductor body, which is designed as a bare die, is also known as a “die.”